


Качели

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || спецквест [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dehumanization, M/M, Out of Character, Pony Play, Temporary Blindness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Гуннар не собирался отпускать добычу. Тесей не собирался приближаться. Ремешки узды болезненно врезались в шею и затылок.





	Качели

Тишина. Затхлый запах сыроватого камня. Ощущение жесткого пола под животом и металлический вкус удил во рту. Он уже пытался снять узду, но она, казалось, вросла в кожу.  
  
Тесей ненавидел бессилие и черную пустоту, в которой невозможно ничего сделать. Он мог бы отвлечься на мысли о побеге, о помощи, о чем угодно, что поддерживает надежду, но… но нет. Его мысли могут подслушивать. Наверняка будут. Куини сильный легилимент, и нельзя даже мельком возвращаться мыслями к тому, что осталось за пределами тюрьмы — Министерство магии, друзья, семья.  
  
Поэтому — сосредоточиться на запахе подземелья. На вкусе удил. На жесткости камня под животом. С тех пор, как его взнуздали, прошло… наверное, прошло не очень много времени. И Тесей полагал, что его бросят хотя бы на сутки, чтобы он успел как следует заскучать.  
  
Но нет. Тяжелые и одновременно мягкие шаги заставили резко обернуться, брякнув кольцами узды. Гуннар Гриммсон был один, и красноватый свет на кончике его палочки был приглушен. Тесей ощерился, собираясь и пригибая голову. Ничего хорошего он не ждал — особенно когда Гуннар поставил рядом с клеткой маленький котелок, источающий запах цветов. Тесей быстро перебрал в памяти свои познания в зельеварении, но, к сожалению, ничего подходящего не вспомнил. Зато Гуннар заметил его замешательство и усмехнулся.  
  
— Резеда. Она помогает увидеть скрытые достоинства. Точнее — не отвлекаться на то, что очевидно.  
  
Тесей неопределенно хмыкнул в ответ, снова ощерившись. И тут же шарахнулся в сторону, пытаясь уйти от стремительно протянутой к нему руки. Не успел. Тело затекло от неудобной позы, движение отозвалось болью в пояснице, а чужие пальцы уже сгребли короткие густые волосы на самой макушке. Гуннар мог бы связать его одним заклинанием — но желание поиграть перевешивало здравый смысл.  
  
Тесей уже не щерился, он рычал сквозь металл удил, и Гуннару не удалось его удержать. Ответное рычание было столь же выразительным. Гуннар не привык упускать добычу. Пока она в клетке — это только вопрос терпения. И удачи, которой у пленника почему-то было в избытке. Он гибко уворачивался от Гуннара, как молодой кот; прутья едва не гнулись под его весом, когда он метался по клетке, раз за разом уходя от цепких рук.  
  
— Хорош, — удовлетворенно выдохнул Гуннар, когда наконец ему удалось перехватить Тесея за узду возле самых губ. — Очень.  
  
Тесей мотнул головой, но его неумолимо подтягивали ближе. Они оба тяжело дышали, сверкая глазами. Один гневно, второй — торжествующе. Гуннар закрепил повод на кольцах и крепко привязал голову Тесея к прутьям так, чтобы тот не мог больше ею двигать. Как норовистую лошадь к коновязи.  
  
Запах цветов из открытого котелка смешался с запахом сыроватого камня. Гуннар сел поудобнее рядом с клеткой и неторопливо зачерпнул пальцами немного вязкой темной массы. Второй рукой он схватил Тесея за шею под самым подбородком, пока тот не успел отвязаться, и внимательно изучил его лицо. Кивнул сам себе и принялся аккуратными быстрыми движениями наносить зелье на веки Тесея. Оно слегка обжигало, заставив зажмуриться… но когда Тесей открыл глаза, темнота перед ними не рассеялась.  
  
Тесей раздул ноздри и снова зарычал. Это было лучше, чем паника. Все что угодно лучше, чем паника! Ощущение беспомощности накатило густой липкой волной, заставив стиснуть зубы. Нельзя показывать свой страх. Нельзя показывать слабость. Тем более врагу.  
  
В хмыканье Гуннара послышалось самодовольство. Судя по звукам, он забрал котелок с зельем и куда-то отошел. Вернувшись и скрипнув железной дверцей клетки, он уверенно поволок Тесея наружу. Подняться с четверенек ему так и не позволили, и когда Тесей сделал несколько шагов, он наткнулся рукой на Гуннара и тут же шарахнулся назад.  
  
Ременной повод натянулся как струна. Гуннар не собирался отпускать добычу. Тесей не собирался приближаться. Ремешки узды болезненно врезались в шею и затылок, клетка противно дребезжала, когда Тесей случайно попадал по ней ногой, каменный пол обжигал упирающиеся ладони. Тесей вряд ли сейчас напоминал строгого аврора — скорее загнанную, но упрямую тварь. Одну из таких, которых очень любит его брат, и которых не любит Министерство Магии.  
  
Звонкая оплеуха была неожиданной, и Тесей на пару секунд потерял равновесие. Этого оказалось достаточно — его грубо подтащили и уложили поперек коленей лицом вниз, придавив ладонью за шею. Тесей пару раз дернулся, но руки на поводьях и шее только сжались крепче. Злобно выдохнув, Тесей пошевелился, попытавшись устроиться… хотя б не так неудобно. Ему позволили, и Гуннар даже немного ослабил хватку — как раз ровно настолько, чтобы свободно погладить Тесея по шее и спине. Сильные жестковатые пальцы разминали мышцы вдоль позвоночника, плотно прихватывая и выпуская. Гуннар не обращал внимания ни на злобное ворчание, ни на попытки приподняться и скатиться с колен. Только терпеливо и размеренно прихватывал пальцами кожу и мышцы, пока Тесей не вытянулся, обессиленно выдохнув.  
  
В этой темноте не было уже ничего, кроме ощущений. Тесей чувствовал, как слабеет гнев, сменяясь усталостью. Наверняка Гуннар на это и рассчитывал — вымотать до предела, сломить волю.  
  
Не сможет. Он зачем-то нужен ему живым и не искалеченным.  
  
Думать о том, зачем и почему, Тесей себе запретил. Слишком близки эти мысли к размышлениям о том, сколько полезного он может знать. Нет. Сосредоточиться на ощущениях. На том, как уверенно его треплют за загривок, как упираются в губы стальные удила, как холодит кожу воздух.  
  
Как его уверенно подхватывают под живот и ставят на ноги. И тут же, не дав выровняться, толкают вперед, и в живот уже упирается край клетки. Тесей глухо рыкнул, но его тут же плотно прижали ладонью, наваливаясь всем весом.  
  
— Тихо, тихо, — заворчал Гуннар, перекидывая повод назад и упираясь кулаком между лопаток Тесея. Кольца брякнули и удила уперлись в губы, Тесей едва успел прикусить их. — Уймись.  
  
Гуннар покровительственно похлопал Тесея по бедру и слегка отстранился, все так же не выпуская поводьев из руки. Обострившийся из-за слепоты слух уловил легкий шелест одежды. Потом Тесея снова похлопали, но уже по пояснице, прикосновение было скользким и холодным.  
  
Тесей дернулся было в сторону, — перспективы стали как-то кристально понятны — но сверху как будто навалилась каменная плита. Тесей чувствовал себя застывшим в янтаре насекомым, тело обмякло и не слушалось. Он и сам знал это заклинание, оно не требовало использования палочки, а сил снять его у Тесея сейчас не было. Коленом Гуннар слегка раздвигал ему ноги, а резко натянувшиеся поводья заставили прогнуться и слегка откинуться назад. Тесей зашипел, снова закусывая удила, но это не помогало. Они впивались в губы и скользили по стиснутым зубам, пока Тесей, хрипя от гнева, мотал головой и пытался вырваться.  
  
И тут Гуннар начал входить. Медленно, даже осторожно, но Тесей сперва замер от неожиданности и непривычных ощущений.  
  
— Тихо, — повторил Гуннар, но теперь его интонации были отнюдь не успокаивающими. Он был напряжен и сосредоточен, и его добыча должна была просто немного постоять на месте, если не хотела себе проблем. Тесей тяжело дышал, прогнувшись в спине и уперевшись руками в крышку клетки. Он осознавал, что подчиняется приказу врага, но это казалось самым лучшим решением здесь и сейчас.  
  
Это было больно. Это было бесконечно унизительно. Тесей тихо взвыл от бессилия, но не шевельнулся. Гуннар одобрительно погладил его по боку и слегка ослабил поводья.  
  
Не помогло. Тесей замотал головой, грызя удила. Вьющиеся волосы на лбу слиплись от пота, он скреб пальцами по крышке клетки, пытаясь найти опору, но руки подламывались. Гуннар снова одобрительно погладил его по тяжело вздымающимся ребрам и замер. Тесей шумно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые на удилах зубы.  
  
И тут его жестко перехватили одной рукой за бедро, а второй потянули на себя. Удила снова врезались в губы, Тесей сгорбился, откидываясь назад и насаживаясь еще немного. Гуннар не стал ждать, пока он сообразит, что происходит, и попытается отстраниться. Он начал двигаться так же аккуратно, без спешки, но размашисто. Давал прочувствовать себя и свою власть. Ему явно нравилось видеть, как мечется в бессильном гневе другой человек. Нет, не человек. Добыча. Как она гнется, не в силах сопротивляться натяжению поводьев. Как сильные мышцы проступают под светлой кожей спины. Он удовлетворенно ворчал, раз за разом притягивая к себе Тесея все ближе.  
  
Тесей почувствовал, как боль в уголках губ становится нестерпимой. Еще немного, и тонкая пластинка порвет губы. Но Гуннар не хотел калечить пленника, позволив ему наконец найти точку равновесия и не повисать на поводьях. Тесей слегка опустил голову и проcто уперся руками в крышку клетки.  
  
Толчок изнутри — и боль усиливается. В заду, в животе, куда упирается угол клетки, в губах, терзаемых удилами. И потом на секунду становится легче. И снова толчок. И снова. Боль заставляла дышать в такт чужим движениям. Боль заглушала даже ярость. Тесей дышал быстро, рвано. Гуннар больше не щадил его, жестко вбивая в клетку и почти не обращая внимания ни на вскрики, ни на хриплое рычание Тесея.  
  
Когда он вдруг замер, с силой натянув поводья, Тесей не смог удержаться от протяжного стона. Гуннар перехватил его второй рукой за шею и заставил выпрямиться, плотно прижимая к себе и вцепившись зубами в плечо. Его движения были быстрыми, короткими, а дыхание таким же сорванным, как у самого Тесея.  
  
Еще несколько долгих секунд они стояли вплотную друг к другу. Гуннар мечтательно поглаживал пальцами горло Тесея, постепенно ослабляя хватку на поводьях. Тесея шатало. Он был зажат между Гуннаром и клеткой, а невидящие глаза смотрели в черную пустоту. Руки Тесея подрагивали, он попытался оторвать чужие пальцы от своего горла, но безуспешно.  
  
Гуннар отпустил его сам, напоследок долгим выдохом пощекотав кожу под ухом. Он был даже заботлив, подхватывая его на руки и аккуратно водворяя в клетку. Но дверь запереть не забыл. И узду снимать не стал. Только постоял еще пару минут над клеткой, наблюдая, как Тесей пытается вытянуться поудобнее, и вышел.  
  
Тесей выдохнул, перекатываясь на бок. Передышка. Интересно, надолго ли…


End file.
